Damsel in Distress
by Miss Glitter Eyes
Summary: When Peach is on her way to her friend's castle, she's attacked by the koopalings.


**My mind has been full of ideas lately and I'm a huge Super Mario fan, so I decided to write a MarioXPeach fanfiction! I am not associated with Nintendo in any way. Enjoy.**

Peach Toadstool was on her way to visit Princess Daisy for her friend's nineteenth birthday. The young blonde wanted her friend Toadette to accompany her on her trip, but sadly the mushroom-girl had a race to attend at Mushroom Gorge.

The bright, warm sun's rays shone in the princess's large, blue orbs. She raised a delicate hand to shield her eyes. On such a scorching day Peach didn't wear her usual dress. She wore a sundress, pink of course, and held a fragile, lacy parasol to shield the sun.

The princess hummed a soft tune as she strolled. She'd almost reached the Sarasaland Kingdom when she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. Cautiously, she turned to view her surroundings. The girl held her parasol out as though she was ready to attack at any moment.

"Shh, Iggy!" Peach heard the hushed voice from the bushes, followed by a smack. She took a step back.

Another voice was heard, "Oww, Lemme! That hurt!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and carried on her merry way. A couple of koopa kids following didn't bother her. She'd heard Lemme and Iggy's voices, the youngest of Bowser's kids, and she figured they couldn't cause her any harm.

A loud thud came from behind her causing her to whirl around. The princess's eyes met those of Roy. Roy was another story. He wasn't nicknamed Bully for nothing.

"What's a little princess doin' wondering around way out here all by herself?"

Crazy laughter came from the bushes as another koopa kid leaped out. Apparently Lemme and Iggy had brought some siblings along with them.

Ludwig van Koopa grinned, "King Dad will be pleased when I bring him Princess Toadstool all by myself!"

"You mean when_ I_ bring the princess to King Dad he'll be proud of _ME_" Roy hissed raising a threatening fist in Ludwig's face.

"But _we're_ bringing her to King Dad!" Lemme and Iggy piped up in unison.

As the four koopas argued and fought the Princess had already fled the scene.

Ludwig noticed her absence when she was already almost out of eye's view, "She's getting away, you fools!"

All the others turned to find the princess and by this time she was out of sight.

"She went this way!" Ludwig insisted as he ran in the direction of the frightened girl, followed by his siblings.

The scaly creatures were gaining on Peach, coming closer and closer by the second.

She was so close to her friend's castle! She reassured herself she could make it! The terrified princess's feet picked up speed. Unfortunately, so did the koopas'.

Ludwig's claws grasped the back of her sundress, ripping it and exposing her back. She wouldn't stop running. Her speed only increased.

Roy, Iggy, and Lemme had given up and turned back. They were terribly tired and out of breath. Ludwig was just as exhausted, but would do anything for his father's praise.

Peach could feel the reptile's eyes piercing through her. She could hear him only getting closer.

A desperate cry escaped her pink lips as she felt the monster's shrill claws dig into her bare back and throw her onto the ground.

The malicious maniac laughed illogically as he jumped on top of the princess and struck her across her soft face, leaving bleeding scars on her rosy cheek. Mangy blue hair hung in the koopa's face, only allowing her to see one of his golden, spiteful eyes.

The blonde girl writhed under his weight, struggling to get away. She felt hot tears threaten to roll down her already stinging cheeks.

In an instant a blood curdling shriek echoed throughout Sarasaland as the repulsive reptile was slung off the horrified princess.

The trembling blonde's large blue eyes looked up to meet those of her savior. The mustachioed man offered a kind, gloved hand to help the princess up.

Peach felt her face grow warm as a dark blush spread across her cheeks. She gladly took the plumber's hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

The shocked girl nodded, finding it difficult to speak.

**Review please letting me know what you thought ^_^ I'll update soon if people like it! **


End file.
